Love Would Not Going Anywhere Cinta Gak Kemana
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: UGYAAAA! Ikki di comblangin ? Para Saint jadi murid sekolah elit khusus bangsawan ? Pake dansa lagi... ! He...he... Read Please... Thank You
1. Chapter 1

…**Love Would Not Going Anywhere…Cinta Gak Kemana…**

First of all : Aku minta maaf sama penyuka Pairing : Ikki and Esmeralda, Pandora and Rhadamantys, Ikki and Pandora, Hyoga and Erii, Hyoga and Freya, Saori dan Seiya, lalu Saori and Jabu. Untuk YAOI : Shun and Hyoga… Ugh! Maaf yang sebesar-besar nya … Kalo kecewa

**A/N : KYAAA judul nya jelek yachhh… atau norak… ? Biarin… abis gara-gara kata-kata "Cinta gak akan Kemana-mana" yang di ucapkan temen ku hampir tiap hari… Karena kata-kata itulah fic ini tercipta… ( Cie ile ^^ ) Maaf ya… setelah proses pencarian ide yang tak kunjung di temukan… Baru nongol lagi deh ^^ Oh iya… waktu itu ada yang kritik di fic yang "Yang Tak Akan Kembali" kata nya, coba sekali-kali pakai aku dan kamu jangan lu gue… Kalo gak salah nama nya Saint Perak…Uuuhhh aku orang betawi gitu sehh, tapi aku langsung pertimbangin kok! Makasih banyak ya saran nya, langsung aku lakuin di sini, walau ada beberapa yang masih pake lu-gue sih… Tapi… (langsung nunduk, hormat ) Hounto ni Arigatou… Atas saran nya…**

**Semoga Fic Ini Menghibur**

Tiga orang cowok duduk sambil mengobrol di sebuah Hot Meal di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan… Mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu teman nya yang lain. Semua perempuan yang berada di sekitar, berbisik sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Cuy… Kayak nya gua gak pantes deh, jalan sama lu bedua !" kata Seiya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Hyoga sambil mengunyah French fries nya.

"Liat tuh ! Cewek-cewek ngeliatin gua terkagum-kagum !" jelas Seiya.

"Nah, terus apa hubungan nya sama gak pantes jalan sama kita berdua ?" tanya Shiryu bingung.

"Lu bedua khan jelek ! Jadi lu bedua malah bikin gua malu !" kata Seiya telak.

Shiryu dan Hyoga saling berpandangan lalu dengan sengaja nya, mereka tidak mengacuhkan omongan Seiya. Seiya tampak kesal karena omongan nya tidak di acuhkan seperti itu, malah mengoceh lagi !

"Mo di taro di mana muka gua ?"

"Di sini nih !" kata Hyoga sambil menarik kantung mata nya.

"Wee ! Bilang aja lu sirik ! Sirik tanda tak mampu bro!" balas Seiya.

Saat mereka masih asik berdebat, Shiryu memotong perdebatan mereka.

"Whoi ! Whoi ! Mereka dah dateng tuh !" kata Shiryu menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjlan menuju Hot Meal tersebut.

"Hi guys ! Langsung aja nich ? Apa gua ama niisan Ikki makan dulu ?"

"Udah lah Shun ! Langsung ke toko nya aja ! Trus pulang n nyusun rencana !" kata Seiya.

"O.K." lalu mereka bertiga di tambah Shun dan Ikki pergi ke toko yang di maksud.

Lalu pulang setelah mengambil pesanan mereka. Di rumah Hyoga, yang jadi markas mereka berlima. Mereka menyusun rencana, start from trying new clothes !"

Sainto Seiya

Shun menepuk bahu kakak nya setelah selesai memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu pada kemeja kakak nya.

"O.K. ayo keluar ! Kasih liat yang laen !"

"Kenapa gua harus dateng ke pesta perayaan kemenangan tim sepak bola lu segala sih ?" tanya Ikki heran.

"Niisan ! All student in our school are invite ! Udah cepet keluar !" perintah Shun.

Mereka pun keluar dan… TADAAAA…

"Wuiihh ! Keren juga lu bro ! Gak nyangka lu bisa seganteng ini." kata Seiya menanggapi penampilan Ikki yang ber-jas rapi dan lain dari Ikki yang biasa nya.

"Gua bilang juga apa ! Ikki tuh kalo di poles dikit aja, ganteng nya tambah keliatan bro !" kata Hyoga menimpali.

"Kalo kayak gini, gak ada tapi-tapian ya bro ? Lu harus mau kita comblangin sama si Pandora !" kata Shiryu menjelaskan rencana mereka berempat.

Ikki gak termasuk karena dia kan yang di comblangin.

"Yupe ! Kalo kayak gini, Pandora pasti kleper-kleper." kata Shun.

"Lu kira dia ikan lele ?" kata Seiya menanggapi omongan Shun.

Sementara Ikki dengan muka pasrah dan sedikit memelas, udah gak bisa menghindar dari rencana adik dan ketiga sahabat nya. Tapi… di comblangin ? Masa sih dia harus nyerah dan terima aja di comblangin ? Emang dia gak bisa nyari sendiri ?

Maklum… sebenernya Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, dan Hyoga tuh, entah prihatin atau malu ? Punya temen yang nge-jomblo kayak Ikki. Habis Ikki itu gak pernah mikirin yang kayak ginian sih. Di otak nya yang paling penting adalah mengejar kurikulum sekolah elit tempat ia belajar. Tapi tiga sahabat nya berpikir, Shun aja yang otak nya udah encer masih sempet nyari cewek ! Dan sekali dapet gak nanggung lagi ! Cakep, tinggi, and bohay bo ! Hehehe…

Itulah sebabnya mereka berempat mau nyomblangin kki sama Pandora ( gak penting banget deh ) salah satu anak keluarga kaya yang terkenal. Emang Pandora nya juga suka sih ^_^. Tadi nya Shun dan yang lain nya kebingungan gimana caranya nyomblangin Ikki sama Pandora… Tapi ternyata tanpa di duga-duga, setelah pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah di menangkan tim sekolah mereka, sang putri pemilik sekolah, yaitu Saori. Mengadakan pesta perayaan gitu ! Jadilah mereka dapat tempat dan waktu yang tepat ! Maka rencana mereka akan di langsungkan… ( Assiieekk 'di langsungkan' ^^ ) besok malam.

**Let's Go to Chapter 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ikki : Kenapa gua lagi sih ?

A/N : Gua demen nya sama lu !

Ikki : Sayang gua udah ada Esmeralda… Maaf ya

A/N : Wee ! Bukan itu maksud nya dodol !

Ikki : Oh… bulet ^^

O.K. deh… Let The Story Begin. Enjoy ! ^_^

Sabtu, 02-10-2010, 20.30

"Ikki, akhirnya kamu dateng juga, kok lama banget sih ? Kamu khan udah janji dateng jam delapan tepat !" tanya Pandora manja.

"Eh…itu…anu…tadi…macet di jalan." jawab Ikki gugup.

"Oh… ya udah deh, gak pa-pa. Kamu keren banget deh, makasih ya udah mau jadi pasangan aku di pesta."

"I…ya…lu…lu, juga cakep kok." kata Ikki menanggapi Pandora sebisanya, padahal dalam hati ia tak setuju dengan kata-kata nya sendiri.

Tak lama, sang 'Putri', Saori. Naik ke atas panggung lalu sedikit berpidato dan terakhir nya ia berteriak sambil mengangkat gelas berisi wine.

"Hidup Kido Gakuen !" teriak Saori.

( Anti Saori Group : Buuuu Lebay Lebay ! )

Dan semua murid pun ikut bersorak, ada yang bersiul dan lain-lain. Lalu di mulailah pesta yang sesungguh nya. Bermacam-macam lagu di putar, mulai dari yang nge-rock… sampai yang mellow. Murid-murid semua nya berdansa. ( iihhh dansa ? joget ? jiijayyy ! Kalo yang dansa para saint HOEKKK ! ) Si Saori ke tengah ruangan bersama cowok nya, Jabu dan mulai ikuti beberapa murid lain nya. Pandora juga menarik Ikki untuk berdansa, ternyata Ikki tampak begitu keren sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ikki memperhatikan banyak perempuan yang meliriknya, dan saat melihat ke sudut ruangan ada seorang perempuan yang memperhatikan nya. Tapi perempuan itu hanya menatpnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan lagi perempuan itu tidak bersama seseorang. Bunga tembok… pikir Ikki… tapi biarin ahh… Meski sambil berdansa dengan Pandora, sesekali Ikki memperhatikan perempuan itu. Saat selesai berdansa, Pandora mengajak Ikki ke tempat teman-teman Pandora berkumpul bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ikki memperhatikan mereka ngerumpi, asik sekali ! Mereka membicarakan : "Si murid beasiswa jadi bunga tembok! Kasian ya… hahaha" tawa mereka.

Ikki yang merasa Pandora asik ngerumpi dan tidak memperhatikan nya, diam-diam pergi dan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Pandangan nya tertuju pada balkoni yang tertutup denagn korden merah panjang.

"Pasti di situ sepi !" gumam Ikki, lalu dengan segera menuju ke sana.

Ternyata memang benar ! Tidak ada orang di sana, setahu Ikki. Ia menghirup udara segar dan merasakan sedikit rileks, karena udara cukup dingin.

"Huaaahhh ! Sepii ! Asik !" kata nya sambil menguap.

Namun ia di kejutkan dengan suara kaget seseorang lain. Apa ? Ada orang laen ? Perasaan tadi dia sendiri… Ikki menoleh dan ternyata ada perempuan yang di lihatnya di sudut ruangan saat berdansa tadi… Perempuan itu tampak terkejut.

"Eh… maaf, kamu kaget ya? Ku pikir tadi gak ada orang." kata Ikki.

"Iya… gak pa-pa, mungkin kamu gak ngeliat aku ada di pojok balkon tadi." jawab perempuan itu datar.

"Oh… _mojok mulu… serem deh._" batin Ikki.

Diperhatikan nya perempuan itu, cantik, langsing, putih, rambut pirang panjang nya di kuncir tengah, tatapan wajah nya tanpa ekspresi, dengan gaun mirip dengan gaun nya Taylor Swift di video klip nya yang 'You Belong With Me' … Seinget Ikki…

"Eh… kamu… murid yang masuk dari beasiswa itu kan ?" tanya Ikki antusias.

"Iya, kenapa ? Aneh ya ?" tanya balik perempuan itu.

"Aneh ? Gak kok ! Gak sama sekali ! Malah menurutku hebat !" puji Ikki.

"Hmm… orang kedua yang beranggapan positive, terima kasih." jawab perempuan itu.

"Oh… memang yang pertama siapa ?" tanya Ikki penasaran.

"Adik kelas ku, June Orato." jawab perempuan itu lagi.

"June ?" tanya Ikki, perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Dia itu pacar adik ku ! Shun Amamiya, kenal khan ? Ha ha dunia sempit ya ? Eh… apa sekolah kita yang sempit ?" oceh Ikki.

Perempuan itu tersenyum mendengar ocehan Ikki… Ikki memperhatikan perempuan itu tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Dia senyum… manis juga… beda banget sama Pandora, meski Pandora cantik… Tapi gak charming menurut gua… Gak kayak dia, udah cantik, manis, pinter… udah pasti ! Charming lagi…"_

"Nama kamu siapa ? Aku Ikki Amamiya." kata Ikki sambil menjulurkan tangan nya.

"Esmeralda…" jawab perempuan itu singkat sambil menjabat tangan Ikki.

"Bagus." kata Ikki.

"Apa nya ?" tanya Esmeralda bingung.

"Nama kamu! Tapi… masa cuma Esmeralda, sekian ! Gitu ?" tanya Ikki lagi. Kali ini perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

"_Wuuiihhh… dia ketawa… makin cakep aja ! Duh kok malah deg-degan gini ya ?..." batin Ikki. _

Sambil masih memegang telapak tangan mungil gadis itu, Ikki menariknya mendekat… Perempuan itu terkejut, wajah nya memerah…

( A/N : Wuiidiihhh ! Kyahahaha ! Mau di apain tuh ? Di tarik mendekat ? )

( Ikki : Ganggu aja lu! Lagi GoodMood nih! Hehehe ^_^ )

( A/N : O.K. deh ! Jangan lupa ya, PJ nya kalo jadian ^_^ )

Back to the story…

"Gak pa-pa, tenang aja, aku gak bakal macem-macem kok ! Tapi ini aja ngobrol nya agak deketan. Jadi lebih akrab." kata Ikki, tersenyum.

Lalu Ikki malah celingak-celinguk sambil bergumam "Duh, gak ada bangku ya?" Esmeralda menatapnya.

"_Nih orang… dari tadi lucu banget sih…"_ batin Esmeralda geli, melihat Ikki kebingungan.

"Tunggu di situ sebentar ya !" kata Ikki.

Lalu Ikki keluar, menyibak korden merah panjang tersebut. Mengambil sebuah kursi dan dua gelas minuman. Ia kembali lagi ke balkoni lalu pergi lagi mengambil kue, terus balik lagi deh… Ck…ck…ck…

"O.K. silahkan duduk… Oh, udah duduk ya ? Yah, telat dong ? Ya udah, di makan dong kue nya !" oceh Ikki lagi, Esmeralda hanya tersenyum.

Ikki duduk di atas balkon tepat di depan Esmeralda… Sambil memakan kue yang di bawa nya…

Sainto Seiya

Sementara di dalam…

"Wei ! Si Ikki mana, Shun ?" tanya Hyoga.

"Gak tau ! Udah lah biarin, paling kagak jauh-jauh dari sini !" jawab Shun.

"Btw… gak sama June ?" tanya Hyoga lagi.

"Lu sendiri, gak sama Erii ?" tanya balik Shun.

"Diaaaa !" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Udah lu duluan !" kata Shun.

"Lu aja, kita kan sohib !" kata Hyoga, tertawa.

"Ahh… lu aja !" kata Shun, tertawa sambil menepuk lengan Hyoga.

"Udah lu aja !" balas Hyoga.

"Lu !" balas Shun lagi.

"Lu !"

"Lu !"

"Lu !"

"Errrrgggghhhhhh !" geram mereka berdua sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Shuuuunnnn ! ngapain berantem kayak gitu sih ?" tanya June menengahi.

"Eh… akhirnya lu dateng juga, dari mana ?" tanya Shun, tanpa 'menjelekan' kehadiran Hyoga.

"Nyari temen gue ! Tapi gak ketemu… Udah yuk nyari cemilan dulu !" ajak June.

"Duluan ya Hyoga !" pamit Shun pada Hyoga, lalu jalan sambil meluk June.

Hyoga : _Sweatdrop _GEDEBRUUKK, "kurang ajar tu orang ! Gue di cuekin !"

**Chapter 3 : Go! Go! Ready Go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Go ! Go ! Ready Go !**

Hyoga : Kayak judul lagu… ?

A/N : Ember !

Hyoga : Pantes… O.K. just like the tittle ! Go ! Go ! Ready Go !

Back To Ikki ! Go ! Go ! Ready Go ! Tell Her How Your Fell !

"Hmm… hmm… jadi gitu ! Hebat-hebat jarang lho ada yang kayak gittu di sekolah ini." komentar Ikki.

"Kenapa mikir kayak gitu ? Semua orang di sini kecuali, June. Selalu nganggep rendah aku, bahkan menyindir !" kata Esmeralda.

"Itu artinya mereka yang salah ! Mereka yang bodoh ! Orang hebat kayak kamu kok di sindir ? Mungkin mereka udah kehilangan urat malu mereka kali ya ? Memang mereka pikir kelakuan mereka yang sok kayak 'Putri Raja' itu bagus ?

Bagusan juga kamu ! Lagian sekarang kan nambah satu orang yang ngedukung kamu ! Orang itu aku ^_^ Dan aku pasti bisa ngeyakinin orang-orang buat berpikir positive tentang kamu." jelas Ikki senang.

Esmeralda menunduk… poni nya terjuntai menutup wajah nya dan terlihat ada guncangan kecil pada tubuh nya.

"Esmeralda ? Lho ? Yah…yah… kok nangis ? Hey kenapa ? Aduh omongan ku salah ya ? Aduh sorry-sorry." kata Ikki khawatir.

Esmeralda masih menunduk, sambil terisak-isak ia berkata.

"Makasih… ini kedua kalinya… ada yang mau berpikir positive tentang aku… maaf aku jadi nyusahin…" kata Esmeralda terharu.

Ikki tersenyum, ia pun turun dari balkon… Berlutut di depan Esmeralda, lalu menghapus air mata gadis itu. Ikki mendekatkan wajah nya dan…

Cup… …

Ciuman manis mendarat di bibir mungil Esmeralda… Tadi nya Esmeralda terbelalak dengan kelakuan Ikki, tapi entah kenapa ciuman Ikki menenangkan hatinya. Jadi ia biarkan Ikki mengecup nya lebih lama.

And Then…

Sreeeekkkk… Ada seseorang yang menyibak korden.

"Haaahhh ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata Pandora kaget.

Ikki dan Esmeralda terkejut dan langsung melepaskan dan membuat ruang cukup jauh antara wajah dan bibir mereka.

"Apa-apaan kamu ? Murid beasiswa ! Rendahan ! Berani-berani nya, mencium Ikki, seperti itu !" kata Pandora kesal, ia lalu mendorong Esmeralda sampai hampir saja gadis itu terjatuh… Tapi Ikki menahannya.

Pandora kesal ! Ia mengayunkan tangan nya, hendak menampar Esmeralda.

"Tunggu !" kata Ikki, menepis tangan Pandora. Pandora tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Pandora, dia gak salah, aku yang nyium dia duluan ! Lagipula… sepertinya rencana adik dan temen-temen ku gagal ! Aku tidak tertarik dengan mu ! Aku… aku suka Esmeralda ! She's more better than you. No ! You can't compare her ! Not even a little." ungkap Ikki.

Esmeralda yang berlindung di belakang Ikki, terkejut dan tak mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ikki. Sementara Pandora ternganga-nganga…

( Nguuuiiinggg Nguuuiiunng )

(A/N : Iiiihhkkkhhh ! Nyamuk pengganggu ! )

Akhirnya, Pandora malah menangis dan keluar dari sana ! Pake kesandung segala lagi ! Ha ha

( Sumpaaahhh gak kebayang Pandora keserimpet ^^ )

"Ha…ha…ha…! yah dia jatoh ! Misscall-misscall, ntar gua bantuin ! Ha…ha… !" tawa Ikki. Pandora berdiri dan segera berlari lagi.

"Huuh !" sungut Pandora.

"Ikki ! Kejar dia !" kata Esmeralda tiba-tiba.

"Ha ? Kenapa ? Gak mau ! Emang dia siapa nya gua ?"

"Tapi setahu ku dia pacar mu kan ? Dan lagi kata June dia sebel banget sama aku… Nanti kamu mau di gosipin yang gak-gak ? Kalo aku sih udah biasa… Tapi kamu ?"

"Dia bukan pacar ku Esmeralda, swear! Lagian di gosipin tentang apa ?"

"Tentang kita berdua, tadi…itu…engggh…" Esmeralda ragu-ragu menjelaskan nya.

"Kita berdua pacaran ?" tanya Ikki… Esmeralda mengangguk malu. Ikki tersenyum nakal.

"Esmeralda…" Ikki meraih kedua tangan Esmeralda.

"Aku gak mau hal itu cuma jadi gossip ! Tapi kenyataan." kata Ikki, tersenyum.

"Maksud nya ?" tanya Esmeralda bingung.

"Kamu mau kan… jadi pacar ku ?"

"Ta…tapi, kamu pasti bakal nanggung konsekuensi karena hal itu." kata Esmeralda.

"Konsekuensi ? Haha ! Gak akan ada konsekuensi, aku pasti nerima kamu apa adanya, dan gak akan peduliin kata-kata orang laen ! Lu mau kan ?" kata Ikki, berharap dalam hati Esmeralda menjawab 'Ya'

"Serius ?" tanya Esmeralda sambil memandang mata Ikki, Ikki membalas pandangan Esmeralda.

"Dua rius malah ! Kalo kamu mau di tambahin jadi lima rius juga boleh !" canda Ikki.

Esmeralda tersenyum… lalu mengangguk dan berkata…

"Ya…"

Ikki tersenyum melihat wajah Esmeralda yang memerah dan terlihat senang… Ia sedikit menunduk lalu mencium pipi gadis itu. Setelah itu, Ikki meraih tangan Esmeralda dan keluar dari sana… Berdua… dengan Esmeralda… Meninggalkan ruangan itu… Semua murid menatap mereka… Murid-murid perempuan ada yang merasa jealous tapi tak sedikit yang kagum… Namun Ikki tak peduli, karena… **Love Would Not Going Anywhere ! ^ - ^**

… … **THE END … …**

A/N : Ugghhh ending nya sucks ya ? Hehe kasian Pandora… misscall ya kalo mo jatoh ^^ … Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar nya kalau ada kesalahan, mungkin berupa kalimat yang gak jelas… atau kata-kata yang sedikit missing… Habis jemari ku ini terjepit gembok sial ( curhat T_T ) jadi agak susah ngetik… Sekali lagi Mohon Maaf… So this fic has end here… Please leave some precious review… Hounto Ni Arigatou U_U ^_^


End file.
